


Dance With Me?

by BloodyValkyrie



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Other, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyValkyrie/pseuds/BloodyValkyrie
Summary: Cass enjoys the latest party the Banzette Raiders throw. Not one to leave her out of the fun, Avery approaches her.





	Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheshagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/gifts).



The camp was alive with laughter, singing, and music. And whiskey. Lots of whiskey. 

The Banzette Raiders has just pulled off a big heist. No one died, no one got taken by the law or pinkertons, and only minimal injuries. If that wasn't good enough reason to celebrate, then they don't know a better one. 

Vivian had whipped together a big dinner after they had all returned with the good news. Someone broke out the bottles of whiskey in the middle of everyone eating around the bonfire. Everyone drank and ate happily. Ginnie pulled out her guitar after a couple drinks, coaxing everyone into song. Some other gang members who had instruments joined in. A few people got up and paired off to dance around the bonfire. Cass laughed as she watched, content to sip on her own bottle of whiskey and a beignet - courtesy of Vivian. 

As the song died out, everyone cheered. A few dancers begged for another song, while a few others went to sit and catch their breath. Cass watched as Avery separated from the man he was dancing with - who seemed to have been enjoying dancing with the tall man.  _ No surprise that Avery is a popular dancing partner. That was his third dance in a row.  _ Cass winced at her jealous thoughts, opting to take another swig of whiskey.  _ Shut up. He ain't gonna want a broken woman.  _

The makeshift band started another song, still upbeat and fast paced. People cheered and lept into more dancing. A smile grew on Cass’ face. It felt good to see her makeshift family happy. Cass fondly watched people dance around the fire, finishing off her sugary treat. A laughing and breathless Avery slowly made his way over to where she sat, greeting people as he passed. He stopped next to her, making her look up at him.

“Can I join ya?” he asked, chest still heaving. Cass motioned to the open log space.

“It's a free log.” Avery chuckled, sitting down next to her. Cass silently offered him the bottle of whiskey she was nursing. He thanked her, taking a drink before passing it back. She took another sip, liking how the whiskey made her relax.

“You likin the party?” Avery asked. Cass glanced out the side of her eye. Avery was watching the people who were dancing. Cass let herself study his profile for a moment. 

“Yeah. It’s always nice seein everyone happy and havin fun,” Cass said, taking another sip. Avery laughed, causing her to throw a confused look at him. He met her gaze, eyes sincere and full of mirth.

“But are  _ you _ enjoying the party?” Cass blinked, taken aback. She was subjected to his full attention and she wasn’t sure how to handle it. Heat crawled up the back of her neck as he continued to stare. Cass looked down at the bottle in her hands.

“Y-Yeah? I think I am anyways?” She shrugged her shoulders, but made herself look at him again. “Are you?” It was Avery’s turn to blink dumbly. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.  _ Is his face still red from the dancing or…...is he blushing? _ “I mean….you were dancing for quite a bit,” Cass trailed off.

“So you were watching me?” he asked, crooked smile on his lips. Cass averted her gaze, taking a sip of whiskey. Avery laughed good naturedly. She passed him the bottle.

“And if I was?” Cass felt her heartbeat speed up when Avery faltered, the bottle stopping short of his lips. Their gazes met for a moment before he took a sip, delaying his answer. It only served to make her more nervous. 

“Then I’d have to ask if you liked what ya saw.” He stared at the fire for a moment longer before glancing back at her. 

“And if I did?” Cass felt a smile growing on her face. Avery snorted - actually  _ snorted _ \- shaking his head at her with a smile.

“Do you always answer a question with a question?” Avery’s face was serious, making Cass giggle. A bright smile lighted his face as her giggling grew louder.

“Would you like me to answer in a different way?” she asked through the giggles, peeking through her lashes. Avery guffawed, surprised at her answer. 

“I can think of a few ways, yeah.” Cass’ giggles died down at hearing how low his voice was. She looked to see he was raising the bottle to his lips again, but looking at her. His lips quirked up into a grin as he winked at her. She felt her face warm as she held his gaze. 

“Avery Johnson, I know you ain’t drinking more without eating some more food.” Vivian’s voice behind them, made the both of them jump. “Boy, you at least should eat some of these beignets. You remember the last time you drank. I doubt you wanna be like that again,” Vivian shoved a few of the treats into his free hand. Avery was very obviously blushing as he scrambled to keep the sugary treats from falling on the ground. Cass giggled, taking a beignet for herself off of Vivian’s platter. Vivian smiled at her before shooting Avery a knowing look. She leaned in and whispered something into Avery’s ear. He cleared his throat when she straightened. Vivian smiled at the two again before going and offering the treats to anyone else sitting down. 

“What she say?” Cass asked. Avery quickly glanced at her, then back at the food in his lap.

“Hmm? Oh..nothin. Somethin about getting more food. Shit, this sugar is getting all over my clothes.” Cass paused mid bite to see that - yes - Avery’s shirt and pants were getting covered in powdered sugar. Cass snorted, sending some powdered sugar from her own beignet flying. Avery laughed. 

“Here,” Cass said, taking one of the treats from him. Leaving him with two and her one and a half. 

“Thanks,” Avery said sheepishly. He brushed the sugar off with his free hand. The two of them sat in companionable silence, eating their food and taking swigs of whiskey. Cass couldn’t help but notice that Avery was bouncing his leg as he ate.  _ God, he probably wants to go to talk with the others and dance more. Here I am, making him keep me company. _ Ginnie and the band started yet another upbeat song that made Cass wanna tap her foot to.

“Do you…” Avery trailed off. He had finished his food, his hands clasped as his arms rested on his knees.  _ He’s got strong looking hands. Stop noticing dumb things. _ Cass hummed, letting him know she was listening as she finished off her last bite. “Do you like dancing?”

“Do I like it?” Avery huffed a laugh at her answer. Cass smiled, copying his stance.

“Yeah. You like it?” He looked at her for an answer. She shrugged her shoulders.

“I only like it when I ain’t wearing a corset and heels.” Cass almost laughed at the way his face fell. 

“Oh..” She bumped him with her shoulder with a smile.

“I ain’t wearing a corset or shoes, Avery.” His face brightened, if a bit sheepish.

“Right,” he laughed. He was quiet for a moment.

“You gonna ask me to dance or not, Mr. Johnson?” Cass asked, teasing grin on her face. Avery smiled back, standing up and holding out his hand to her. 

“If you’d be so kind, Ms. Bennett.” Cass rolled her eyes at the use of her last name, but put her hand in his. Cass tried to ignore how warm his hand was and how it enveloped hers. He pulled her into the line of people dancing around the fire. Avery pulled her close, making her put her hand on his chest. Cass felt her ears burn at how close they were.  _ God and I am practically level with his chest. Damn him.  _ Cass looked up at Avery. He grinned, winking at her before unexpectedly pulling her into the dance. 

Cass squealed, trying to get her feet to move as fast as his. Avery laughed, slowing down enough for her to catch up. Cass laughed as he moved the two of them through the dance and around the blazing bonfire. People cheered and laughed, but Cass was just focused on staying upright. Focused on how good it felt to finally let go without worry. Focused on Avery and how he made her feel better, feel  _ safe.  _ Focused on how he drew her closer than needed, but not wanting to push him away.

“D’you trust me?” he shouted over the music. Cass grinned up at him.

“Yeah,” she yelled back. Avery grinned, ducking his head for a moment. 

“Put your hands on my shoulders, then.” Cass raised a brow, but did as he asked. His grin grew. Putting both hands on her waist, he lifted her into the air. Cass’ breath caught, fingers digging into Avery’s shirt on instinct. His hands were warm and secure on her waist, not gripping too hard. Cass didn’t want to admit it, but it felt  _ good _ . He smiled up at her as he spinned them around. Cass laughed, throwing her head back.  _ Safe.  _ Avery lowered her back down to the ground. Cass let her hands slip down his shoulders and back on his chest. He took her hand again, leading her back into the dance flawlessly. 

Soon, the song came to an end. Avery, Cass, and the other dancers stopped and clapped or cheered. The band was starting another song, so the two of them moved out of the circle and back towards the log. Cass was breathing heavy, but feeling purely ecstatic.  _ I don’t remember the last time I had that much fun. And felt so carefree. _ Avery brushed some of her hair out of her face, smiling fondly down at her.  _ Or safe.  _

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” he asked. Cass hummed and shook her head. His gaze turned serious. “You weren’t scared were ya?” 

“You could never scare me,” Cass beamed up at him. She watched as he licked his lips, trying not to mirror the action.

“Y’sure bout that?” Cass tilted her head, her smile growing. 

“‘M sure. There isn’t anything you can do that’d scare me.” Avery glanced down at her lips, visibly swallowing.

“Not even if I kissed ya?” he asked, voice gravelly. Cass’ breath caught in her chest. It was then when she noticed how they were standing near chest to chest.  _ Jesus, he’s so close.  _ Her heart was hammering, but  _ by God _ if she wasn’t going to respond.

“Kiss me and I’ll tell ya.” 

She could feel his breath fan across her face as he leaned in. Cass tilted her head back to meet him, eyes closing. His lips were soft on hers. A bit chapped, but soft. Warmth flooded through Cass as she sighed, kissing back. Avery brushed her hair from her face, hand coming to rest on the back of her head. Cass cradled his jaw, rubbing his stubble with her thumbs. Avery sucked in a breath through his nose at the sensation. He started to pull away, but not before lightly biting on her lower lip. Cass whined at the sensation, eyes fluttering open. Avery let out a heavy breath, resting his forehead against hers.

“Scared?” he asked as he looked at her. 

“No,” she said, breathlessly. “But-” Avery pulled away at her pause, “-I’m scared you won’t do that again.” He snorted, grin on his lips. Cass grinned back at him.

“Oh, trust me. I  _ plan _ on doin that again.” Avery leaned back in, the kiss this time not as gentle. Cass welcomed it though, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands -  _ warm and strong - _ settled on her waist, drawing her closer. She arched into him when he nipped her bottom lip again. His hands slightly tightened on her hips. 

“Y’all probably wanna get a room!” Ginnie yelled. They broke apart, both flushing at haven gotten caught. Avery, despite his face being red, grinned down at her. Cass smiled - eyes crinkling and nose scrunching. They looked over to where Ginnie sat. She was smiling at them…..along with the rest of the camp. Cass buried her head into Avery’s chest.

“Fuck off, Ginnie!” Avery yelled, still blushing but wrapped a protective arm around Cass. The camp laughed as they went back to their singing and drinking. More concerned with having fun and having full bottles.


End file.
